Hey Alex
by Hanako5325
Summary: "Yay, I love getting stuck in new worlds! And I'm not a female this time! Honestly, I would be better off as a boy than a girl. Hi, I'm Lord Alex, but you can drop the Lord, it doesn't suit me. Who knew that visiting the worlds most amazing manor would end up being many adventures in London with a kid with an eye patch and a butler in a black suit and tie? I sure didn't."
1. Chapter 1

**There is a 9999999999999999.9% chance that nobody will read this, but here you go anyway.**

* * *

I sighed. I got stuck in another realm (again) but this time it wasn't some random dimension, like Bottle Fairies! It was a anime I actually enjoy! And on the plus side, I'm also my boy counterpart, who I decided to name Alex. Could this day get any better?

What sucks though is that I'm a noble. I'd rather be a peasant, but I guess a noble is fine too. Maybe I should somehow figure out where all these dimension portals are popping up so I can go where I want whenever desired.

"I'm mad, really bad, but don't tell my mum and dad." I sang quietly, remembering the song from a Kuroshitsuji music video I recently watched. Oh. I also have a British accent instead of my usual German accent. Yes I'm German, Nazis and all that, shut up.

I walked into London to pick up something I wanted for so long. I walked into the toy store and walked up to the counter. The store clerk noticed me and came over.

"Do you have my order?" I asked politely. Man, I could get used to this accent. Best day EVER!

The store clerk nodded as he reached for something on a shelf and gave me the item. I made a "SQUEE!" sound as I grabbed the item and squeezed it really tight - A Funtom CO. bitter rabbit.

"YES! NOW I CAN TAKE OVER THE WORLD! MWAHAHA!" I shouted. I glanced over at the store clerk and noticed he was giving me a weird look.

I cleared my throat. "It's very soft. Thank you." I said as I placed my money (I have no idea what British coins are called) on the counter and walked out of the store.

I was confused for a while, because as a wise man once said said, no matter _how_ annoying he is, London streets are confusing.

After walking by the doll store for the a millionth time, I finally admitted I was lost.

"Are you lost, young one?" someone asked.

I whipped around and spotted an Asian (or Chinese) looking man standing right behind me. I backed away slowly, not sure if I could trust him.

"Now now, don't be afraid." he said. "If your looking for your manor, I'll be happy to help you out!"

"... but you don't know where I live." I pointed out.

"Right you are!" he laughed.

Man I love this guy.

"Well... um..."

"Now now, I know a friend who can help you. He is amazing with things like this."

I looked at him with a _"Really?" _look.

He gave me a _"Yes so shut your little mouth because I am probably way older unless your an adult midget which I doubt you are because you look nine so I suggest you listen to me and come with me before I shoot your brains out with the gun I'm about to buy."_

I think I'm going to like London.

* * *

"WOAH! THIS PLACE IS HUGE!" I marveled as I rushed around the manor, awing at everything I saw.

"Hey Sebastian!" a voice called down from upstairs. "Keep it down, will you?"

"Oh, no no Young Earl, it's me!" the man replied cheerfully.

There was a moment of silence, a door closing, some muffled cursing behind the closed door, the sound of the door opening again, and a kid walking downstairs. He was wearing some fancy clothes and- wait, was that an eye patch? Is he a pirate?

"And. Who. Is. This. Lovely. Person. Lau?" the kid said through gritted teeth. He probably loves me.

"He was... alone... in the streets... and he was... scared-"

"No I wasn't." I said, only for Lau to place his hand over my mouth.

"He really lost his butler?" the kid sighed.

Wait, they have butlers here?! Really?! OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG I NEED TO SUMMON ONE!

"I believe so." Lau said.

"Suuuuureeee..." I said.

"Well, I suppose it would be fine for you to stay until Sebastian can track down your place." the kid sighed.

"Yaaaaaaaaaay." I said.

"Sebastian, get in here." said the kid. A man in a tailcoat came into the room with a black cat.

"Yes young mast-"

"AND PUT THAT DAMN CREATURE OUTSIDE!" the kid snapped.

"Ciel, your such a bully." Lau laughed.

"I think it's cute!" I beamed as I rubbed the cats behind the ears. "Though I'm more of a dog person..."

"Who is this?" Sebastian, I'm guessing, asked as he looked at me.

"I never caught your name. What is it?" Ciel asked me.

"I'm... Alex." I replied.

"Sebastian, this kid somehow... lost his butler... and he's going to have to stay with us until you can track his manor down." Ciel said. He then turned to me. "Do you know where your parents are?"

_"Oh geeze, this is just like getting stuck in the snack isle at Kmart."_

"Well... uh... my parents were murdered- no! Burned in a fire- no! Died of old age- no! Murdered!" I said."

Ciel blinked. "Okaaaay..." Ciel than turned to Sebastian. "Sebastian, show this kid to his room."

"Yes my lord." Sebastian said as he looked at me with a grin.

_"Stare."_

"If you would follow me, Alex." he said.

_"Stare."_

I followed him upstairs to a lil guest room. It was actually cute. Got the bed and everything.

"I do hope you enjoy your stay. And do not worry. We will find your manor soon."

"Where's Grell?" I asked.

Sebastian slowly turned around with a shocked look on his face. "Pardon?"

_"Stare."_

Sebastian sighed when I didn't answer, so I went in my room.

"I'll be up shortly with a night gown and I'll help you change." he said.

I blushed madly and shook my head back and forth really quick. "No no no no no no no no no no no no no NO NO NO I'M FINE I CAN CHANGE MYSELF!" I laughed nervously.

He blinked, but shrugged and walked off. I closed the door behind me and sighed, noticing I was still holding my bunny. I slowly started to grin.

Yes. This is definitely one dimension jumping adventure worth telling.

**I like starting new fanfics without finishing my other ones. Whatevs. Hoped you enjoyed, please review. Or give me sweets. Either one would be fine.**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Is it greener here, or does it seem like dirt?"_

* * *

"Lord Alex, it is time to wake." Sebastian said as he came into my room... WITHOUT KNOCKING?! SERIOUSLY WHO DOESN'T KNOCK FIRST?!

"I wake up, and I realize I have to deal with people." I muttered as I sat up groggily and stretched my arms.

"The young master has some errands to run, but he doesn't really trust you with... them." Sebastian said as we noticed one of the servants of the household, Finny, run by to the kitchen with a bucket of water.

"I don't... I don't even want to know." I said.

"You'll have to come with us, so it's best to get changed in a few minutes." Sebastian replied. "We don't have all day, but we'll be patient until your ready."

"Ok." I yawned as Sebastian left my room. I plucked my bunny off of the bed and went over to the closet, thankful they had spare clothing.

* * *

**No one's POV**

"Are you sure he's not a spy of some sort?" Ciel asked as he and Sebastian waited for Alex.

"I doubt a nine year old-"

"TWELVE!" Alex. shouted down the stairs.

"- a very short twelve year old would be some sort of spy."

"But kids usually turn evil at this age. Like Alois, who tried raping me at the last party we were invited to."

Sebastian stared at Ciel while some weird sounds were coming out of his throat, remembering the horrible memories.

_Flashback_

_"NO! MY BOCCHAN!" Sebastian hissed as he blocked Ciel from Alois._

_"Aw come on, I only-"_

_"No! That is just sick and wrong!" Ciel shouted._

_"Just get back in your dress before you make me mad."_

_"I HAD TO WEAR THAT DRESS FOR SOMETHING VERY IMPORTANT YOU SHUT YOUR BLOODY MOUTH!" Ciel yelled._

_Ciel noticed Sebastian staring at Ciel with "the look."_

_"... No Sebastian, I will not dress as a cat for your own amusement."_

_"WHY NOT?!" Sebastian yelled._

_"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO BE RUBBED BEHIND THE EARS NOW SHUT UP!" Ciel shot back._

_Sebastian sniffed sadly and walked away._

_"WAIT SEBASTIAN I'M STILL HERE! YOUR NOT COMING TO GET ME?! HEY STOP IGNORING ME! SEBASTIAN! **SEBASTIAN!"**_

"Hey what are you guys doing?" I asked as I came downstairs.

"Nuthin." Ciel and Sebastian said at the same time, very quickly. I gave them a confused look, but shrugged and walked out the door, my bunny clutched in my hand.

* * *

I looked up at the building confused. There was a skull and a sign that said "Undertaker."

"I hate this guy." Ciel muttered.

We walked into the shop and noticed a guy with a black robe and a black top hat, which was covering his eyes. You could also notice the scar he had on his face... and was he wearing a fake mustache?

"Ah, have you finally come to try out my specially made coffins, Young Earl?" the man asked.

"Not now, not ever, Undertaker." Ciel sighed.

"Oh, and who is this little guy?" Undertaker asked as he walks up to me with a creepy smile, his eyes gleaming.

"I'm Alex!" I beamed.

"And you are to back away from his this instant!" Ciel snapped.

"Oh, are you playing babysitter?" Undertaker grinned.

"What? No! He's not much younger than me!" Ciel stated.

"I'm twelve!" I beamed.

"Really? You look nine. What an interesting human, interesting indeed." Undertaker muttered.

"Alright, cut the crap. We need information on the murders." Ciel said.

Murders? Did I miss something?

"Ah ah ah, you know the deal. First rate laugh and you get the information." Undertaker said.

"Fine." Ciel sighed. "Sebastian told me that I couldn't force Lizzie to sit in the corner in a round room."

I almost chocked on my drink (which came out of nowhere) Unfortunately, this was amusing to me.

But Undertaker didn't buy it. "Mister Butler, what about you?"

Sebastian cleared his throat.

_Five minutes later..._

"BWAHAHA!" Undertaker laughed as he fell on the floor.

"Oh my- can't breathe!" I wheezed as I fell on the floor also laughing maniacally.

Ciel and Sebastian were not amused.

"Alright, talk." Ciel said.

"Well, your here about... THAT... yes?" Undertaker asked.

"Yes, the Alice murders." Ciel said.

I gulped. This was reminding me an awful lot of the Alice of Human Sacrifice case in Japan years ago.

"Well, unfortunately, the first to go bye-bye had her body parts strewn all over the place, so I couldn't harvest her organs, but the second had his vocal cords missing, as well as a hole in his head where he most likely has been shot. The third one didn't have anything missing, but she did have some sort of crown sewn to her head. And the fourth ones had a lethal injection, which doesn't make it interesting for me at all."

"Which means?" Ciel asked.

"The murderer seems to have some sort of interesting method going on, leaving playing cards at each scene. The first Alice had a Jack of Spades stuffed in her mouth, yet that didn't really tie to what her purpose was, except for the fact that she had a sharp tongue when dealing with her employees.

The second one was hinted that he sang often, because his vocal cords were ripped out and he was shot in the head. He had a King of Diamonds in his hands, along with his vocal cords.

The third one had a crown sewn to her head, hinting that she was well loved... that is... until her death. There was a note left in her grave, along with the Queen of Clubs card. When London Yard couldn't find a match for the handwriting, she was left there to rot.

And last but not least, the twins. They had a lethal injection, as I had mentioned earlier. Their card was cut in two and each one got one half. Their mother murdered herself out of grief, and their father is going through extensive therapy.

Unfortunately, that is all the information I can provide for you."

"My brain hurts!" I whined as I clutched my head.

"Well Sebastian, we'll be taking our leave. We'll have to gather the clues from The Yard and examine them and see what we can find-"

"Wait, I know who the murderer is." I said as I suddenly sat up.

"Ridiculous, that's not humanly possible." Ciel said.

"It's best to listen to what others have to say Young Lord. It helps with investigations." Undertaker pointed out.

"Thank you! Finally, someone willing to listen to my ideas!" I exclaimed. "So I believe the murderer is Suzuki Yuuto."

"Who?" Ciel asked.

"Wait... no he said a "demon black man with no face" gave him the coat. So... a black Slender Man?"

"What?! Stop being racist!" Ciel yelled.

"Hey leave me alone, I'm nine."

"But I thought you said... never mind... Sebastian will look into this, along with the finding of your manor."

"Who will be the next Alice, I wonder?" Undertaker said to himself. "Alex, little one."

"Yeah?" I asked as we were just about to leave.

"Keep your soul safe."

I blinked, confused.

"That's what he told me! Just ignore him!" Ciel shouted.

"Come come, so much to do." Sebastian said.

"Well... bye." I said as I grabbed my rabbit and left.

* * *

**The information I have provided for you is from the Alice in Wonderland wiki, yet it's not exact information.**

**ARGH MY COMPUTER IS BEING AN ASS! I REALLY WANT TO KILL IT! Wait, no, I WANT IT TO SUFFER THE WAY IT MAKES ME SUFFER! I pretty sure 75% of it is the governments fault, but still!**


	3. To whom it may concern

**I am currently putting this story on hold until I can get back on my feet. ... NO I did not get kicked out of my house! It's just that school has drained me (evil school!) and life is just taking it's toll on me. I am currently trying to update only one of my stories, and I may not be back for a while. Some may not even care because this is a new series. But if you actually care, I give you my gratitude. Now go watch Angel Beats or something.**


End file.
